Choices
by The Unicorn Whisperer
Summary: Sirius has been cleared, but has been hurt in the process, and Harry blames himself for Sirius's injury. Harry has an disturbing dream, and has to warn Sirius, but the question is can he? Very angsty.


** Choices**

_There were ministry wizards all around, Pettigrew was trapped like the rat he was. Sirius was free. As one of the hit wizard was about to slam handcuffs on Pettigrew when he whipped his silver hand out, and screamed a curse, his index finger pointed at Harry. Harry stood rooted to the spot, shards of glass were flying at him, someone, or something knocked him out of the way. An anguished shout filled the graveyard, blood was running down Sirius's fingers. The curse had hit him instead of Harry, blood continued to run down his hands, that covered his face._

_ "Somebody get him a doctor!" Harry heard one of the wizards shout, while scrambling to his feet. Like lighting several Healers apparated on the spot, surrounding Sirius._

_ Harry ran toward Sirius, but somebody grabbed him, "No! You'll only be in the way!"_

_ "But!" Harry struggled out the wizard's grasp, long enough to hear someone say,_

_ "It hit him in the eye, or just above it, he might be half blind for the rest of his life."_

_ "NO!" Harry screamed. "Sirius!"_

_ "Harry?" Sirius shouted back, his one good eye looking fervently for any sign of his godson. The Healers wouldn't let Harry get near him, though Harry was putting up a good fight._

_ "You've done enough damage for one day," one wizard whispered so that only Harry could hear. _

_ "But I didn't mean to," Harry saw a Healer coming toward him. _

_ "Mr. Potter, come with me," the Healer said. As she lead him past Sirius, several people turned to glare at him. He saw Sirius's face for a moment, cuts, and slashes covered it, blood everywhere, the left eye closed. _

_ "Thanks to you, he may never see again!" one of the growing crowd shouted. "It's all your fault, Harry Potter, it's all your fault!"_

_ "I'm sorry! I'm sorry . . ." Harry whimpered, tears began to roll down his cheeks._

_ "Being sorry won't make him able to see again, face it, it's all your fault!"_

_ "No, it's not, it's not, it's . . ."_

_ "Harry wake up!"_

Harry was jerked out of the nightmare, his face wet with sweat, and tears. The young, but tired, and lined face of Remus Lupin stood out in the darkness. Where was he? Lupin's, yeah that was right, he had almost forgotten. He was staying with Lupin until Sirius was released from St. Mungo's, it had already been a week since school let out, since Pettigrew had been caught, since the nightmares began, a week since Sirius had been injured. Tears began to form in Harry's eyes again. "It was all my fault!"

"Oh, Harry," Remus wiped away Harry's tears. "You must never think that, Sirius doesn't blame you, I don't either, you know that."

"But he wouldn't be blind if it wasn't for me," Harry continued to sob.

"He's not blind, far from it, he just needs a small eye operation, and he'll be fine," Remus tilted Harry's head up. "He misses you. He really wants to see you."

"He'll hate me," Harry knew that was for sure, how could you still love someone who almost got you killed? Sirius's mauled face stood out in his mind's eye. 

Remus knew that no matter how he tried to persuadeHarry that Sirius would always love him, no matter what happens, Harry wouldn't have any of it. He was just wasting his breath, Harry would only believe it if he heard it straight from Sirius's mouth. Until then Harry would be plagued by nightmares, and there was nothing Remus could do to help. He let Harry cry, it wouldn't do any good to tell him to stop.

_ "_ Things couldn't be any worse, and yet they are a lot better, talk about an oxymoron," Harry muttered, gaining control over himself.

"You said it,"Remus smiled, if there was one good thing about Harry when he was sad, he broke out of it fast. "You should really visit him, though, he always asks about you." Harry shook his head, and Remus did not press the matter. The sun was starting to rise, so it seemed pointless to tell Harry to go back to sleep. He left Harry to get dressed, saying that he would be starting breakfast. 

As Remus left to get breakfast started, Harry returned to the bed, not wanting to go back to sleep, but not wanting to get up either. The spectator's words played over, and over in his head. _"It's all your fault, Harry Potter, it's all your fault." _ Harry scowled at his reflection, even though Sirius had push him out of the way, he didn't come out of the situation unscathed, there were a few scratches on his face that would fade with time, a Band-Aid covered what was a massive gash on his arm, that had been reduced to a small, but deep cut thanks to magic. There were also a number of bruises here, and there. "I'm a jinx, that's what I am, a total jinx."

"Harry, breakfast!"

"Coming," Harry hurriedly dressed, and went down stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wonder what Harry's up to," Sirius said thinking out loud. He was laying in a bed that was in a hospital room at St. Mungo's.

"Stay still," the nurse was fitting an eye-patch over Sirius's left eye, so he wouldn't get anything in it before it was operated on in a few days, the glass had cut to close to his eye to be fixed magically. "And who is this Harry of yours?" She said in an Italian accent.

"He's my godson," Sirius explained. 

"The little boy you pushed out of the way, eh? His parents must be very grateful."

"They would be if they were alive." The nurse blanched. "It's okay, you wouldn't have known, but he means a lot to me, his parents were my best friends, and if anything happened to him I wouldn't be able to stand it," Sirius said sadly, wondering why Harry hadn't visited him yet. 

"Has he come to see you?"

"No. I don't get it though, he was fighting tooth, and nail to get to me when I got hurt, but the Healers wouldn't let him, he had to be checked out too, but nothing was seriously wrong," Sirius shook his head. 

"Maybe he doesn't like hospitals, eh?" the nurse suggested. "A lot of kids don't."

"No, I don't think that's it, and besides their thinking of dedicating a bed in the hospital wing at school for him, he's in there so much. Quidditch injures, and the like."

"Hogwarts? Which house?"

"Gryffindor, like me."

"He's good, huh?"

"Been on the team since first year," pride filled Sirius's voice.

"Well, that is something, he sounds like a good boy, he'll come soon, you'll see, just give him time, he really likes you, I can tell," the nurse smiled. "Now take this medicine the moment you feel any pain, we don't want Harry to lose his godfather, do we?"

"No," Sirius smiled too, she was right Harry would come, of course he would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So what are you going to do today?" Remus asked.

"Homework, I guess," Harry said in the same sullen voice he had spoken in for the past week.

"How 'bout Quidditch?" Remus suggested.

"Don't feel like flying," Harry heard himself say, this was a first.

Remus's mouth dropped, had Harry just said he didn't feel like flying? The Harry that had learned the Patronus charm just so he would be able to play Quidditch without worrying about fainting? This was getting bad.

"May I be excused?"

"Er. . .of course Harry," Remus was still dumbstruck.

"Thanks," Harry went up to the guest room to do his homework.

Remus watched Harry leave, he had never seem someone who harbored so much self-guilt for something he wasn't responsible for. _I need to talk to Sirius, he will have a solution. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Moony! What's up?" Sirius put down the crossword puzzle he was trying to do with one eye.

"You can read with only one eye?" Remus asked.

"Not really, I'd normally be done by now," Sirius frowned, Harry wasn't with Remus.

"You look like Captain Hook," Remus said noticing the eye patch.

"For the record Captain Hook had a hook instead of a hand, but not an eye patch, Blackbeard had the peg leg, and the eye patch," Sirius corrected.

"May Robert Louis Stevenson forgive me," Remus rolled his eyes.

"How's Harry?"

"Sad, sullen, low, ashamed, blue, cheerless, dejected, depressed, gloomy, grief-stricken, melancholy, mournful, sorrowful, sorry, woebegone. . ."

"I get the picture," Sirius held up a hand for him to stop.

"Good because I was running out of synonyms for unhappy," Remus panted.

"Okay, Moony, be a good wolf, and tell Padfoot what's wrong with Prongs's junior?" Sirius asked seriously.

"He has it stuck in that thick head of his that this is all his fault, and that you hate him," Remus replied.

"I don't hate him," Sirius said instantly. "I couldn't hate him even if I tried."

"I know, that's why I want you to talk to him, he won't listen to me, he doesn't even want to play Quidditch!"

"What?" Sirius almost fainted. Harry not playing Quidditch? It is the end of the world, issue warning, and survival leaflets, warn the Muggles, every man for himself! "This is bad, I need to talk to him, you should have brought him!"

"It isn't that easy, he's stubborn, he flat out refuses to come, I guess he's afraid that you'll yell at him or something."

"Oh brother," Sirius was for the first time in his life, stuck. He had no idea what to do or say, then what nurse said came back to him, _"Just give him time, he'll come." _

"So. . . any idea on what to do?"

"Give him a little time," Sirius said. 

"Well I'm grateful for one thing."

"What?"

"He's your godson, not mine."

"Remind me to tell Harry you said that," Sirius grinned wryly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile back at Remus's house, Harry was poring over books, but not school books he had finished all of his homework ages ago, but always lied to Remus saying that he had more to do. So now Harry would pore over fantasy books, mystery books, any kind of book that he could get swept away into the story, and forget his troubles, and only care if Oliver Twist was or was not thrown in prison, or who had been the murderer in _And Then There Were None_. Today it was _Treasure Island_.

"Homework done?" Remus was back already? 

"Taking a break, bored with goblin rebellions, and elfin uprising," Harry slammed the book shut. "I guess I better get back to work."

"By the way your History of Magic essay is fantastic, you made those goblin rebellions, and elfin uprisings sound actually interesting," Remus grinned as he left the room. 

"Hardy har har, it is to laugh!" Harry called after him. He returned his attention to the book, on the cover there was a wild looking man, with a peg leg, and a black beard, with a colorful parrot on his shoulder, he was Captain Blackbeard. The eye patch caught Harry's eye, would Sirius have to wear an eye patch? Or maybe a magical eye? What if his face was scared like Mad-Eye Moody's? Harry shuddered, as a terrible thought entered his mind, what if Sirius became like Mad-Eye Moody, never trusting anyone? Always looking over his shoulder? Jumping at the slightest noise? Or worse, became like Snape? If Sirius became like Snape, Harry thought he just might run away. He had heard about things like that, like, loving father gets into a car crash, while going to pick up his daughter from a friend's house, because it's raining, and she can't walk home, and the father ends up having to walk with a limp for the rest of his life, and blames the daughter. The daughter runs away from home, because she can't stand her father blaming her anymore. Would Sirius become like that? He hoped not.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Sirius Black paced his hospital room, bored out of his mind. _I'm going crazy, I have cabin fever, no make that overly-safe hospital room fever! _

"Sirius, what are you doing out of bed?" Dr. Jack Dolittle asked.

"Dying of boredom," Sirius said, figuring the odds that his doctor's last name would be Dolittle. _Good thing he doesn't know about good old Padfoot. Haha!_

"Oh . . . this is serious maybe we should get you into intensive care," the doctor laughed at Sirius's annoyed expression. "Well, then again maybe not, but could you cease pacing for a moment, and let me check that eye, Captain Hook?"

"Yeah, and for the fourth time today, Captain Hook had a hook for a hand, and Captain Blackbeard had the peg leg, the annoying parrot, _and _the eye patch,"Sirius grumbled as the doctor examined his eye.

"I'm guessing you have kids."

"No, not exactly I take care of my godson, does that count?" Sirius was also counting how many times people asked if he had any kids.

"If he asks you for extra money every other day it does." Sirius shook his head. "Keep still, and he doesn't? Can we switch kids? Please? I'm begging here. Remember I'm near your eye."

"No thanks, Harry's mine," Sirius step back as the doctor finished with his examination.

"Harry? Oh, that's right you're Harry Potter's godfather," Dolittle scribbled something on a paper. "Sirius, if it's okay with you we can do the operation tomorrow."

"The sooner the better."

"Okay then, tomorrow morning bright, and early," the doctor said as he left.

"Early, why is everyone a morning person around here?" Sirius muttered under his breath as picked up a silver ball, about the size of a baseball, that lay on his bedside table. The ball was called a Watcher because that's what it did, enable the holder to view anything, or anyone he, or she wanted to. These balls were only given to hospital patients, and could never leave the building because if they did there was no end to the possibilities one could do with a Watcher, there was a special tracking device used on a Watcher to advert this from happening, and if anyone tried the consequences were very unpleasant indeed.

Sirius had been waging an inner battle with himself as whether to use the Watcher to see Harry or not.

"Hi, do you need anything off the cart?" an intern asked him, this boy came about once a day.

"No, I'm fine, thanks anyway," Sirius tossed the ball from hand to hand.

"You gonna use it?" the pimply-face boy asked.

"Maybe, don't you have some old lady to spoon-feed, or something?" Sirius muttered. He had finally made his mind up about the Watcher, after the boy left, Sirius hurled the ball at the door, "SHOW ME HARRY!"

The ball expanded like a silver movie screen, and hung suspended in mid-air, to show a short, skinny, fifteen-year-old boy trudging up the stairs. Looking decidedly sullen.

"Harry?" Sirius wasn't sure if Harry could hear him, or not.

Harry raised his head, "Sirius?" Then hit himself in the head, of course Sirius couldn't be there, he was in some hospital room, waiting to have his eye operated on, or plucked out, or to hear the news that he would be blind for rest of his life. "He's not there, Potter, act like you actually have a brain."

"But I am here, Harry, I'm right here, Harry listen to me, Harry?" Sirius said to the screen, but Harry did not acknowledge him. "Why can't he hear me anymore?"

** _He does not wish to!_** Flashed across the screen.

"But . . ." Sirius stammered as he watched the screen. Harry was staring at the Firebolt propped up against a wall, he looked like he really wanted to go flying, his fingers reached out to touch the highly polished wood, just as he was going to touch it he recoiled. "What?" Sirius was astonished. Harry gave the broom one last longing look before disappearing into another room. "Oh . . . the broom reminds him of me doesn't it?" Sirius realized. He wanted to tell Harry to have fun, and not worry about him, he wanted to be there with Harry, but he was in this stupid hospital room watching Harry instead of being with him. "Close," he said in the saddest voice possible, instantly the screen closed, and rolled back into a ball. "I should have never looked."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Well McNair, now that, that idiot, Wormtail, is gone, I will have to rely on you for inside help, are you sure the boy heard you?"_

_ "Yes Master," McNair answered._

_ "Good is everything is in place, as soon as that boy's godfather is out of the picture, I wouldn't be surprised if the boy handed himself over to us," said Voldemort._

_ "Our contact at the hospital said the job will be done by tomorrow."_

_ "Good, very good, I hope Potter bids a fond farewell to his precious godfather!" a high cruel laugh filled the room._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Harry awoke to find that it was morning, he had to tell Remus what he just dreamt. He raced downstairs, still in his pajamas, to find nothing but a note.

**Dear Harry, **

**Sirius's operation is today, so I'm going over there, and if all goes well you will be seeing Sirius tonight -Remus **

"Oh no," Harry shuddered dropping the note. The operation was today, that's how they were going to do it. Quicker then quick Harry dressed, grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder, threw it into the fire and disappeared within the flames.

"Hello," a friendly nurse with an Italian accent said as Harry fell out of the fire.

"Hi, do you know where Sirius Black is?" Harry panted.

"Yes, but he's going to operated on in an hour," the nurse gave Harry an odd look.

"But I really need to see him, please," Harry gave her a pleading sad puppy dog look. "I'm his godson."

The nurse's expression changed, "So you're Harry? I guess it couldn't hurt, come with me."

"Sirius?" a nurse poked her head into Sirius's room.

"Yes, Maria?" Sirius stopped talking to Remus.

"I have someone who wants to see you," the nurse stepped aside, and Harry stepped in.

"Harry!" Sirius's face broke into the first real smile it had had in days.

Harry grinned sheepishly, half thrilled to see Sirius alive, and half terribly nervous. "Hey, Sirius." 

And that's about as far as Harry got, because the next thing Sirius knew Harry had thrown his arms around Sirius's neck, and was hugging him fiercely. Sirius laughed, and hugged back.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry!" Harry whimpered upon seeing the eye patch, and buried his head into Sirius's chest. 

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Sirius ran a hand through Harry's hair, 

"It's all my fault! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be blind for the rest of your life! Sometimes I wish I had_ never_ been born!" 

"No, I'm not blind, this stupid patch is here just to keep junk from getting in it, and don't you ever think that, I never want to hear you say that you wish you had never been born again, don't even joke about that," Sirius said raising Harry's head so he'd look at him. "And if you had been hit by the curse, I'd never forgive myself, you mean more to me then anything in the world, Harry."

"Really?" Harry gave him a skeptical look. 

"I swear on Hogwarts castle," Sirius said solemnly. "Do you trust me?" Harry nodded. "Good, now seeing that I'm a very nosy person I'm just wondering why didn't you come sooner?" 

"I thought you would hate me, but I realize that I was being stupid," Harry brushed away some tears that had been forming in his eyes. 

"You want to stay around till they put me under the knife?" Sirius asked, he was dying to talk to him.

"Sirius, you make it sound like you should be making out a will," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I bequeath everything to Harry because he's the only one that doesn't give me any grief," Sirius declared. 

"I'll stay if it's okay," Harry said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "But I really need to tell you something."

"What?" Sirius became immediately concerned.

"I had this dream, and . . ."

"Sirius, time for your op. lets go," Dr. Dolittle walked in, and scowled at Harry. "What's going on?"

"This is Harry," Sirius explained. "And I thought I had an hour to wait?"

"We decided to push you up," Dolittle said rolling his sleeves, and for a slip-second Harry saw what looked like a tatoo. 

"I'd rather wait," Sirius said firmly. 

"You are in no position to make demands," Dolittle drew his wand. 

"You're a Death Eater," Harry growled.

"What are you talking about?"Dolittle said.

"There's a tatoo on you arm just about where the Dark Mark would be," Harry glared. "Just like in my dream."

"It's an identification number," Dolittle rolled up his sleeve to show a bunch of digits printed on his arm. "All doctors here have them, safety reasons."

"Oh, then why do you have your wand out?" Harry wouldn't stop just yet.

"I was about to take off that eye patch, it's place there magically, so nothing, not even dust could get in the eye."

"Oh," Harry blushed.

"What dream?" Sirius, and Remus asked in unison.

"This morning, I was still asleep when you left, well, I had this dream that Voldemort wanted McNair to get inside info for him, and he mentioned your operation, and that his contact would kill you," Harry said in a rush.

"You're smarter then you look, Potter," a voice said from the doorway.

"Thomas, what are you doing?" Dolittle asked the speaker, a pimply-faced intern.

"You broke the Imperious Cruse doctor, I'm amazed," Thomas said, smugly. "Oh, and I wouldn't try screaming for help, a sound proofing spell is on this room."

"Lestrange,"Sirius snarled, putting his arm protectively around Harry's shoulders. "You couldn't have gone to hell like your parents, could you?"

"No, the Dementors like you better, Black," Thomas Lestrange said, watching gleefully as Black's eyes darken at the words. "Stupefy!" The curse hit Dr. Dolittle. Remus muttered a curse, but Lestrange had put up a shield charm in time to block it, "Learned a few things since Dumbledore took you in werewolf?" 

"You have your parents' charm too," Remus said bitterly.

"What do you want Lestrange?" Sirius asked, his eyes locked with Lestrange.

"You, not your precious godson," Lestrange smiled. "I'll leave him alone if you come with me."

Sirius opened his mouth to say 'fine,' but the look on Harry's face made him stop. "Harry, I'll be okay, don't worry about me, you just worry about yourself."

"No, I can't let you do this," Harry said just above a whisper. 

"And I won't let him hurt you," Sirius ruffled Harry's hair, for probably the last time. He would not let Lestrange get Harry. Sirius knew that Lestrange would take him to Voldemort, and kill him, but Harry would be alive, and Remus would keep him safe. Tears were beginning to come to his eyes, he would never see his godson again. Harry had worked so hard alongside him to catch Pettigrew, and now all their hard work, all those dreams Harry had about living with him, how close they had gotten, would be for nothing. Absolutely nothing. "Just take care of yourself, and be good, and just keep on living, growing, learning."

"Sirius, please don't go!" 

Harry's plea hit Sirius harder then a kick in the guts, making the task of saying 'fine' so much harder. _I can't leave him, but I have to save him. _"I'll be fine, Harry, I love you," Sirius forced his voice to stay level. He gave Harry one last, long hug.

"Sometime this century Black, or I might just change my mind about your _godson_," Lestrange said, stressing 'godson'. 

"Fine, I'll come, as long as you, swear on your honor as a wizard that you'll leave Harry, and Remus alone."

"On my honor as a wizard, I will leave the werewolf, and your bloody godson alone."

"Take care of Harry for me, Moony," Sirius whispered to his best friend. Remus nodded.

"Come on Black, _wristius motorist_," Lestrange hand put an arm-binding curse on Sirius, and walked over to him. "Don't think of getting any ideas, Black because if you do I will hurt your godson, and I will make sure he dies in your arms."

"Just keep your hands off him, you son of a . . ." Sirius got a hard smack across the face for that last comment. Harry lunged at Lestrange with the full intention of punching his lights out, but Remus grabbed him just in time.

"Well isn't this a spunky little surrogate family we have here," Lestrange cackled. "Come on werewolf let him go, lets see how the Boy Who Lived can box?"

"Shut the hell up, Lestrange!" Harry yelled, years of total disgust were poured into that one exclamation. 

"Language, Potter, _crucio!_"

Harry, who by now had grown quite use to having the Cruciatus curse put on him, grimaced, as the curse wrapped itself around his body, and shot pain through his bones. He yanked free of Remus's grip, and fell to the floor, convulsing with pain, but did not yell.

"I think that will teach you to hold you tongue," Lestrange removed the curse. Sirius, whether his hands were bound or not, rushed to Harry's side.

"Harry?" Sirius kneeled down next to Harry. "You okay, kid? Please be okay?"

"Yeah," Harry gasped, shivering. "I'm good."

"Liar," Sirius said in a low, comforting voice, while rubbing his still bound hands up, and down Harry's shaking back till the boy relaxed. "Feel better?"

"A little," he nodded. 

"A Kodak moment," Lestrange snarled, before he flicked his wand at Remus, a cage made of green light fell on him. "There you go werewolf, your very own cage."

Harry grabbed the back of Sirius's shirt before Sirius could retaliate. "Sirius, is your wand here?" he said urgently.

Sirius was about to ask Harry what good would that do, when a sly smile crossed his face, "Yeah in the duffle behind Lestrange."

"I think I can get it, I just need a distraction," Harry bit his lower lip, in deep thought, then whispered a plan to Sirius.

"You got it," Sirius nodded. "Harry, are sure though?" 

"Yes," Harry's eyes glinted the way Sirius's always did when he was scheming.

"Be careful," Sirius whispered.

"Careful is my middle name," Harry said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, just please do as I say for once, and try to be careful," Sirius scrambled to his feet, and Harry took his place near the bed. "Lestrange, ever wonder how I got out of Azkaban?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You know about Animagi, right?" Sirius held Lestrange in his gaze, as Harry stealthily moved toward the duffle, unzipping it, not making a single sound. _Good boy, Harry, now just one more sec, and you got the distraction you need, _Sirius thought, his eyes not leaving Lestrange's, "Well, I am one. I'm not as innocent as the Prophet made me sound, I am guilty of a few things, I _did _kill my best friends."

"You . . .you . . .did?" Lestrange gasped, was Sirius Black really a criminal mastermind? Nah! "Nice try anyway, Potter! _Wristius Motorist!_ " Lestrange grinned as he made a grab for Harry, either he had very good aim, or Harry's reflexes had slowed down do to the force of the spell hitting him, unfortunately he yanked Harry's hair bringing him to his feet. "Brave, but stupid, just like your father, mother, and of course your godfather."

"Ever hear of Zit Zap? Or Tic Tacs, for that matter?" Harry growled, grimacing.

"Do you know what this is, Potter?" Lestrange held a syringe in his left hand that seemed to (and probably did) appear magically.

"A syringe," Harry twisted, trying to break Lestrange's grip on his hair.

"No, what's in the syringe, I'm sure Black's heard of it, it's called Astropine." Lestrange stop to enjoy the look of horror on Black's face, as he moved the syringe closer to Harry's neck. 

Of course, Sirius had heard of it, Astropine was a fast acting fatal potion, and the side effects were almost as bad as the potion itself, one of which was coma. _Please God, let this be an empty threat. I swear as long as Harry gets out of this okay, I'll never play another prank as long as I live, or make another joke about Snape's nose, or his hair, I'll be good! Please God!_

Neither Sirius, or Lestrange saw Harry's knee move closer, and closer to Lestrange's soft spot. _God forgive for doing this, _Harry thought as he brought his knee up sharply.

Lestrange screamed, calling Harry something that Sirius would have gladly punched him for. 

Harry already had Sirius's wand, and was about to curse Lestrange, when he felt something in his shoulder . . . 

The syringe went flying into Harry's arm. The potion had been injected.

"**_NO! Harry! _**" Harry heard someone yell, probably Sirius, then the sound of someone (Sirius) shouting "_Stupify!_"

Lestrange fell, stunned.

Then the world went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_"Harry?" _

_ "Dad?" _

_ "Yes, Harry, and . . ."_

_ "Me!"_

_ "Sirius?!" Harry couldn't help but grin._

_ "Yep!" _

_ "Am I dead?" _

_ "No, not yet, Harry," James said solemnly. "But you have a choice to make."_

_ "What kind of choice?" Harry's voice quivered, he didn't like the sound of this._

_ "Between us."_

_ "What!?" Harry yelped. How could he do this? Choose between his father, and his godfather? "What would happen if I chose you, Dad? Would I ever see Sirius again, or Remus, or Ron, or Hermione?"_

_ "Yes, eventually everyone gets up here, but Harry to choose me is to choose Heaven, and to choose Sirius is to choose life, it is your decision. Your memory will be wiped as soon as you do, and you'll have no recollection of this place," James said softly._

_ Harry felt trapped, he wanted to be with his Dad, but what about Sirius? He wanted to be with Sirius too. "What should I do?" He looked from James to Sirius. _

_ James's face clearly said, choose Sirius. _

_ Sirius's face said, choose James._

_ "It is your choice," they said in unison. "Listen to your heart, not your head."_

_ Harry felt a warm presents wash over him. Someone was holding him._

_"You have to hang on . . .hang on . . .Harry . . .hang on . . ."_

_ "Okay," he mumbled. He had made his choice. "Okay."_

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Harry? Harry?" a raven haired man asked, he was sitting next to Harry on a small bed.

"Am I dead?" Harry groaned, his words slurred together.

"No, thank God," a red haired women laughed. 

"Oh, then why do I feel like I'm weighed down?" Harry said as the man took him in his arms. 

"That's a good sign, believe it or not."

"I had the weirdest dream."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I can't remember it though," Harry snuggled closer to the man.

"That's okay, now to sleep, I love you, Harry."

"I love you too," Harry murmured, before falling asleep in the man's arms, an untroubled sleep, feeling extremely safe. "Sirius."

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Harry woke up feeling like someone had tied a 20 pound weight to his shoulder. 

"Good morning Harry," Maria, the red headed nurse smiled at Harry as he sat up in the bed.

"Hi, where's Sirius?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Right here, mate," Sirius bounded in, grinning ear to ear, without an eye patch.

"You do remember this is a hospital, and people are sleeping?" Maria scolded before leaving.

Sirius ignored her as he joined Harry on the bed, "How do you feel?" 

"Okay," Harry grinned. "Your eye patch is gone! Is your eye okay? What happened to Lestrange?"

"Yep, though I'm suppose to take it easy, Lestrange has a one way ticket to Azkaban, but are _you_ _really _okay?" Sirius asked, both his chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, I . . .arg! . . .Sirius let go!" Sirius was hugging Harry so hard that he could barely breathe. 

"Oh, sorry, it's just that I almost lost you."Sirius looked on the verge of tears, how could Harry understand how much he meant to him?

Harry, realizing this threw his arms around Sirius's neck, "What happened? What was in that syringe? Please don't cry, Sirius!"

"Astropine, a fast acting, very fatal poison, you were given the antidote just in time, and even then we weren't sure if you were going to make it . . .oh God, if I lost you . . ." Sirius's voice trailed off. He locked eyes with Harry, a million emotions passed between godfather, and godson in a matter of seconds. "I wish there was some . . ."

Harry held a hand up to silence Sirius.

"Hey! I'm the only one allowed to do that," Sirius scolded, but flashed a special half smile that he always saved for Harry. Casually, Sirius Black ran a hand through his godson's hair, then stroked the boy's right cheek once, and titled the boy's head up so he'd look at him. "You are truly remarkable, Harry Potter."

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Wow! You've made it all the way through! Give yourself a pat on the back. I'm sorry for the lack of plot, but I had this dream last night, and I just had to write it down, this story was the dream. Yes, I dream about HP characters, I'm an odd one. For those waiting for the next chapter of the Emerald Eye, I have not given up on it, I've just been researching a few things, and chapter 8 should be up soon. Please read, and review, but no flames, please. Thanks! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related to Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. Nor do I own any books mentioned in this story, their respective authors do. I don't own Tic Tacs or Zit Zap, for that matter also. I do own the concept of the Watcher, Astropine, Maria the nurse, Dolittle, and Thomas Lestrange if you would like to use either one of them please ask. **

  
  



End file.
